The present invention relates to massaging devices, in particular, to massaging devices suitable as foot massagers.
The present massaging device is useful therapeutically given that when the user's feet are placed on its cover, the rhythmical movement of the fingers mounted therein creates, in addition to a pleasant sensation in and on the foot inducing relaxation and increased blood flow through the feet, a simulation of accupressure massage stimulating reflex zones and points and improving body health.
The use of handheld massaging devices is known. There are a variety of battery operated massagers on the market which provide massaging action in different ways.
A water pressure driven massage apparatus with a plurality of massage members spread about its surface is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,688 issued Aug. 5, 1986 to Roming. This device operates so that the body part being massaged pushes the massaging members back against projections on the water turbine which is driven by water pressure. At the same time, water exits through the cover on the front of the device. This device is not geared in any way.
U.K. published patent application 2,227,942 by Katsunuma et al discloses a handheld massager capable of accommodating various different attachments. The device does have a rotatable cam which actuates the massaging members. However, the device is not geared and does not have a driving mechanism capable of being driven by water flow.